Night Crawler
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: Annother scary story! Tech is out of action with a cold. Rev decides to borrow one of his Metal CD's. This was a bad idea, especialy when theres annother damn monster arround. (Note: This is my first attempt at putting music in with my writing and I just wanted to see how it would go)


This is an experiment I did with using music to add effect to my writing. The song I chose is, obviously "Night Crawler" by my favourite band, Judas Priest. I saw some other fanfics which had music involved as an effect and I thought I'd give it a try. Enjoy.

* * *

Tech had a cold. "Blasted thing better not keep me off my work!" He moaned in despair.

"That work will take care off its self." Rev assured him, giving his boyfriend a peck on the muzzle

"That's what she said!" Duck cried out randomly.

The team stared at him, with no understanding of Duck's outburst.

Rev turned back to Tech. He didn't look well, his red cheek's and heavy eye's just a few of the visual symptoms. He gently guided Tech back to his room and lay him on the bed. Rev smiled down upon him. Tech stared back up at him.

"You look so cute when you stare at me like that." Rev whispered.

Tech glared at him which made Rev giggle.

Rev gave Tech a dose of "Calpul" and lay him down to sleep and went to go when he spotted a CD on Tech's bedside table. He picked it up. It was one of his compilation CD's with his favourite music on. Tech liked the same music Rev did so they frequently swapped albums and such things. He looked down at Tech sleeping. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed this." he thought. With that he went back to his room, clutching Tech's CD.

In Rev's room he had a music player Tech designed which accepted the kinda outdated CDs (This was the 27th century and those were so 21st century.) and the even more outdated Vinyl records. He didn't really know how to work it, he'd just put the disk in and press the big green button that would light up and then wait for somebody (usually Duck) to turn it off for him. Rev looked down the list of songs Tech had cleverly written on a bit of paper on the back of the case. It had lot's of classic heavy metal on it, along with one, sort of "thrashy" as Rev called it, track called "Night crawler". Rev hadn't actually listened to it before, only hearing Tech play it from the room next to his.

Outside, Duck had put his "Squirrelsex" or whatever it was called, MP5 Data Cartridge (That what they use in 2775) on. Rev knew Duck wouldn't like his music, that was half the fun of playing it. He put the CD on and walked outside. Ace and Lexi were standing outside, looking across at Duck's doorway, waiting for him to throw a hissy fit and storm out but he didn't.

Just then everything went black. "Power's gone" Ace deduced. The only thing left working was Rev's music machine. Duck stormed out of his room and crashed into Lexi because he couldn't see anything.

"Turn that damn music off!" Duck shouted

Rev would have sped off and tried but he couldn't see. He could have used his GPS system but that only works with his suit on, which he didn't, that was in the wash after he and Tech had a little "experiment".

"I can't see anything!" Rev said. He had no reference point on which to move as everything was pitch black. He wanted to wait untill his eye's adjusted to the darkness but didn't have the chance.

There was a loud bark-ish growl sort of noise.

"What was that?!" Lexi cried

She tried to leap into Ace's arms but it seemed he'd tried to leap into _her _arms and they ended up falling onto the abyss of blackness known as the floor. Then, Rev's music player, which was playing a somehow more lighthearted song, changed and began playing the rather thrashy song "Night Crawler". The song seemed to be really rather scary in its own right, but in this situation it was even worse

Just then they heard the bark again before a trailing howl, the music seemingly enforcing this terrible nightmare. They could hear the scrape of claws, the rustle of hair, the battle cry of a beast ready to savage...


End file.
